Метель
by Montgolfier
Summary: Сашу Брауз всегда пугали зимние походы. Когда на протяжении нескольких дней придётся выживать бок о бок с людьми, которые выпадут ей по жребию. В такие моменты она не знала, кого ей стоит бояться больше: безжалостных голодных зверей, враждебную природу или же собственных товарищей по отряду.
1. Chapter 1

День первый

Сердитый ветер что-то неразборчиво бормотал в колючих еловых лапах, и в его недовольном шёпоте слышалась угроза и злоба. Холодное дыхание ворошило горки снега, образовавшиеся за ночь на голых ветвях. Уже второй день ветер пребывал в скверном расположении духа и дебоширил в лесу; то поднимал пургу и со свистом срывал белые шапки с верхушек деревьев; закутавшись в снежную простыню, взмывал в беспросветное серое небо и пугал плотно прижавшихся друг к другу стаи облаков; то неожиданно утихал и будто издеваясь над путниками, которым не повезло оказаться в лесу именно в этот час, выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы поднять лютую метель.

По колено увязая в снегу, между тёмными дремлющими деревьями двигалась группа из пяти человек. Их нестройное шествие возглавлял Ханс – парень лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. Он был невысокого роста, с крепкими хваткими длинными руками и непропорционально короткими ногами. У него были правильные, по-своему красивые черты лица: широкий ровный лоб, ярко-выраженные скулы и идеально ровный, прямой нос. Но во взгляде его резких серых глаз было нечто отталкивающее – какая-то затаённая злоба на весь мир, скрытая обида, гложущая его изнутри.  
Ханс шёл почти налегке, перекинув через богатырское плечо небольшую матерчатую сумку, и постоянно недовольно роптал на морозную погоду и остальных участников отряда, которых он считал крайне бестолковыми и безмозглыми. Рядом с ним бодро вышагивала его младшая сестра – Гретта – белокурая девчонка с вздёрнутым носом и слишком острым подбородком. Она визгливо вторила каждому слову своего брата и готова была просто лопнуть от гордости за него. Всякий раз, когда Ханс отпускал особо грубую и жестокую шутку, её широкий рот растягивался в кривой усмешке и тёмный шрам, поперёк рассёкший её верхнюю губу, того и гляди мог треснуть.  
Вслед за ними грузно топал тяжёлый и неповоротливый Стросс. Он был круглолиц, щекаст: тёмно-карие глаза широко расставлены и в них абсолютно ничего нельзя было прочесть. Казалось, мыслительным процессом Стросс себя вообще не утруждал. Из-за всего этого он больше походил на слабоумного молодого быка, чем на человека. Его бессмысленный и тупой взгляд равнодушно скользил по деревьям, сугробам, иногда задерживаясь на какой-нибудь мелкой нахохлившейся пичуге, а сам он мычал себе под нос назойливую, как муха, кружащая возле уха, и приедающуюся мелодию.  
По дорожке взрыхлённого снега, тянущейся за Строссом, осторожно ступал долговязый и нескладный Бертольд. Для своих лет он был даже чересчур высок, за что нередко терпел насмешки от сверстников. Он никогда не отвечал на эти колкости – лишь нервно сглатывал и виновато улыбался обидчикам.  
У него были беспокойные тёмно-зелёные глаза с проникновенным и немного грустным взглядом. Бертольд с неким сожалением и сочувствием взирал на мир вокруг и тяжело вздыхал о какой-то своей невысказанной печали.  
Пыхтя и отдуваясь, процессию замыкала Саша. Ровесница Бертольда, проворная и шустрая, как куница, сейчас она с трудом переставляла ноги, согнувшись под весом непосильного груза – трёх тяжёлых походных рюкзаков. Жёсткие лямки больно давили на плечи и сильно натирали даже сквозь меховую тёплую куртку. Колени уже предательски дрожали, а лодыжки почти подворачивались от неимоверной усталости.

- Эй, если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе, - неуверенно шепнул ей через плечо Бертольд – ему-то повезло куда больше, и он нёс только собственную поклажу.  
- Да не стоит, серьёзно, - кряхтя, мотнула головой Саша. Капюшон сполз, и её волосы цвета каштана, убранные в неопрятный высокий хвост, тут же растрепались и рассыпались по плечам.  
- Даже не смей ей помогать, дылда. Она в одну харю умяла всю оставшуюся провизию на три дня – значит, сил должно быть хоть отбавляй, - прикрикнул Ханс на мягкосердечного Бертольда. Тот стал отнекиваться, невнятно лепетать и кинул лишь извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Саши. 

Две золотистые от бликов костра подрумянившиеся заячьи лапки истекали собственным соком, и капельки жира с соблазнительным шипением падали на оранжевые угли. От дурманящего запаха кружилась голова и руки изголодавшейся Саши непроизвольно затряслись. О, как бы сейчас ей хотелось вгрызться зубами в это сочное мясо, чтобы горячий жир стекал у неё по подбородку, заляпал куртку, обжёг закоченевшие пальцы. От этих бурных фантазий её рот наполнился вязкой слюной, и Саша, с трудом себя сдерживая, сглатывала, боязливо посматривая на товарищей, расположившихся вокруг костра.  
- Простите, - с робкой надеждой в дрогнувшем голосе и голодным безумием в глазах, она обратилась к Хансу, который с наслаждением обсасывал маленькую желтоватую косточку, - но можно и мне поесть? Всё же, те два зайца угодили именно в мои петли…  
На остром личике Гретты, устроившейся под тёплым боком брата, играли золотистые отсветы пламени, а её колкие злые глазки нахально блеснули. Она беззвучно шепнула что-то Хансу на ухо, на что тот довольно кивнул, и озорная улыбка коснулась его сухих тонких губ.  
- Брауз, я слышал, что два года назад ты без перерыва смогла бегать пять часов и лишь ради того, чтобы тебя не лишили пайка, - Ханс поковырялся ногтём в зубах и утёр рукавом рот. - Так к чему я это говорю? Хочешь повторить свой подвиг за аппетитный кусочек мяса? – но встретившись с непонимающим взглядом Саши, он уточнил. - Тебе всего лишь надо будет завтра нести вещи всего отряда…  
- Я-то только «за» - я сегодня очень устал, - подал голос Стросс.  
- Ребята… - взмолилась Саша.  
- Ну а что? – наигранно удивился Ханс. - Услуга за услугу. Тем более, не забывай, кто сожрал весь наш хавчик?  
- Н-но… - почти неслышно возразил Бертольд, - но ведь именно в сашины ловушки попали зайцы. Я… - он так нервничал, что на лбу у него выступил пот, - я правда думаю, что она уже заслужила прощение за тот инцидент.  
- Боже, в ком проснулось сочувствие! – издевательским тоном воскликнул Ханс. - Что тебе не нравится? Обжора получает свою жрачку и набивает брюхо, а мы все идём налегке! Или же тебе хочется тащить весь груз на собственном горбе?  
Бертольд пристыжено потупился и уставился в землю.  
- Так, что, согласна? – повторил свой вопрос Ханс.  
Саша разрывалась. С одной стороны, она прекрасно понимала, насколько трудным и невыполнимым является поставленное условие. Да и сама она чувствовала, что Ханс и Гретта просто издеваются над ней и хотят лишь раз потешиться её унижением. Но с другой стороны… она с трудом могла вспомнить, когда последний раз ела мясо. Настоящее, вкусное, жирное мясо, а не те помои, что нередко доставались ей в столовой военной академии.  
«Мой желудок сведёт меня в могилу! Была не была!» - подумала она.  
- Я согласна. Давайте сюда скорее еду! – уже в припадке заверещала она.  
Гретта кинула ей дымящийся кусок заячьей грудки и залилась пронзительным визгливым хохотом, наблюдая как Саша, словно оголодавшая дворняга, заглатывает эту жалкую подачку. 

Сонные лучи холодного рассветного солнца тщетно пытались раздвинуть курчавые тучи, нависшие над лесом, когда Стросс прилаживал на спине Саши Брауз походный рюкзак. Громила протянул свою руку за вещами Бертольда, но тот схватил рюкзак первым и, взвалив его себе на плечи, с неприязнью прошипел: «Я сам».  
- От его правильности блевать охота, - фыркнул Ханс, сворачивая палатку.  
- Просто из кожи вон лезет, чтобы выглядеть хорошим образцовым солдатиком, фу, - поддакнула Гретта, которая засыпала место костра снегом. - Сам-то без своего драгоценного дружка Райнера и слова сказать не может, не заикаясь, а тут в героя играть стал.

Когда лагерь был собран, а Саша уже еле держалась на ногах под тяжестью поклажи, Ханс сказал:  
- Ну, ребятки, по моим подсчётам до базы доберёмся к полуночи – если будем двигаться бодренько, и никто не будет тормозить. А погода должна вскоре разгуляться, - уверенно заключил он.  
Саша же была совсем иного мнения. Ещё прошлым вечером она заметила, что небо окрасилось в яркие рыжие, как шкурка лисицы, цвета, а утром она не услышала щебета птиц, да и ветер всё крепчал – быть сильной метели. Но, побоявшись насмешек и упрёков остальных членов отряда, она сохранила своё мнение при себе. Сейчас её куда больше заботило то, как же она дотащит весь этот груз до казарм.

В путь выдвинулись незамедлительно, без всяких возражений. Как и накануне, Ханс и Гретта, отдохнувшие, сытые и выспавшиеся, шли впереди, за ними Стросс, ужасно довольный, что теперь ему надо тащить только палатку, и замыкали строй Бертольд и Саша.

На смену высоким елям и соснам, царапающим своими острыми пиками небосвод и о которые зацеплялись грузные тёмные тучи, пришли низкорослые искорёженные чёрные деревца – отряд ступил на скалистую местность. Ветер нещадно хлестал невидимой плетью обшарпанные каменные выступы, и с грозным рёвом исчезал в расщелинах, протяжно завывая озлобленным зверем в темноте.  
- Распогодилось, блин, - отплёвываясь от снега, залеплявшего рот и нос, глухо подметил Стросс. К счастью, его слова не долетели до раскрасневшихся ушей командующего отрядом, который гневно скрежетал зубами от того, что всё идёт не по его плану.  
Группа вышла на почти отвесный горный хребет. Под ними, куда только мог достать человеческий глаз, простирался густой и бескрайний тёмный лес. Он был похож на ощетинившегося монстра, чей сладкий зимний сон потревожили невоспитанные людишки. Всё говорило об этой враждебности – разъярённая пурга, колючий оскал зелёных ветвей, острые выступы хребта, раздирающие подошву зимних сапог. Ничто даже не свидетельствовало об обитаемости этого места – лишь покосившаяся одинокая крыша какой-то охотничьей сторожки оставляла надежду на то, что люди не покинули это место.  
- Наверное, как-то так будет выглядеть мир, когда гиганты нас всех пережрут, - сказал Бертольд, всматриваясь в тёмно-зелёное колышущееся море из иголок. Снег, словно белая пена, клубился на гребнях деревьев. Парень на мгновение замедлил шаг и, прикрыв ладонью глаза, защищаясь от колючей пурги, тяжело втянул носом обжигающий воздух и бросил угрюмый взгляд в сторону стены Роза, тянущуюся непрерывной серой полосой вдалеке.  
- Когда-нибудь, скоро, они пробьют эту стену и сожрут нас всех. Всех до единого, - одними бледными от мороза губами прошептал он.  
- Знаешь, иногда лучше оставить такие весёлые мыслишки при себе, - хрипло ответила Саша. Несмотря на жгучий холод, она вся обливалась потом. Щёки горели ярким румянцем, ей было трудно дышать, и каждый выдох со свистом вырывался из груди.  
- Да, да, точно, ты права, - сразу же стал оправдываться он, - извини. Я… я просто слишком сильно боюсь этих тварей.  
- Раз так боишься, то лучше даже не думай о них, - буркнула Саша, подтягивая лямку рюкзака Гретты, от которой явно останется внушительный синяк у неё на ключице, - по крайней мере, не думай о них сейчас.

Ноги скользили по обледенелой скале. Теперь Саша была готова отдать что угодно за глубокие лесные сугробы. Идти приходилось мелкими шажочками, а из-за страшной усталости она еле переставляла ноги, которые словно налились свинцом. Каждый раз, когда её взгляд невольно касался бездны, разинувшей жуткую пасть под ними, рассудок Саши мутнел, и пустой желудок начинало сводить страшной судорогой.

- Брауз, мы не будем ждать тебя вечно! Этот треклятый ветер только усиливается, и нам надо найти укрытие, так что соизволь шевелить своей задницей быстрее! - раздражённо крикнул ей Ханс. Почему-то Строссу это замечание показалось невообразимо остроумным, и из его глотки вырвался утробный звук, лишь отдалённо напоминающий смешок.  
- Да-да, давай быстрее, деревенщина, - вторила Гретта. Она, обременённая только сумкой с медикаментами, в несколько прыжков оказалась рядом с Сашей. Казалось, что метель совсем не мешала девочке передвигаться, совсем наоборот – шквальный ветер будто подхватывал её, как воздушного змея. И, похоже, вся эта ситуация ужасно её забавляла. Гретта просто упивалась своим превосходством над Сашей.  
- Где же твоя хвалёная скорость, Брауз? Давай, покажи, что я не зря тебе вчера свой кусок ужина отдала, - насмешливо она похлопала по рюкзакам, отчего Саша невольно пошатнулась.  
- Я очень стараюсь, правда, - выдавила из себя она, с трудом балансируя у самого обрыва.  
- Надо тебе немного помочь, лентяйка, - фальшиво улыбнулась Гретта. Её самодовольная ядовитая улыбка дала трещину.  
- Перестаньте, народ… это же опасно... – с сомнением промямлил Бертольд. Он беспомощно глядел на всю эту картину со стороны и испуганно кусал губы, не в силах заставить себя пойти против остальной группы. - Она же может упасть!  
Но ветер заглушил его отчаянное предупреждение. Гретта продолжала развлекаться этой жестокой игрой, а Ханс и Стросс совсем не пытались ей препятствовать – им самим эта забава пришлась по вкусу. Она встала позади Саши и с задором стала подталкивать её вперёд.  
- Быстрее, быстрее скачи наш упрямый ослик, - напевала она детскую песенку. Хлопья снега забивались Гретте прямо в рот, но она и не думала прекращать. Но неожиданно её голос резко оборвался. Ханс и Стросс больше не смеялись, а по бледному подбородку оцепеневшего Бертольда прочертила линию красная капля крови.

Толкать больше было некого. 

Тупой удар в спину – рюкзаки столкнулись со скалой. Боль, парализующая всё тело. Она даже не могла кричать – челюсть сковал ужас. Перед глазами всё смешалось в бредовую фантасмагорию, а барабанные перепонки чуть ли не лопались от чудовищного торжествующего клича ветра. Страшные серые зубы кусали и разрывали ткань сумок, а цепкие зелёные когти елей вонзались в щёку. На мгновение земля перестала стремительно приближаться – Саша зацепилась и повисла на одной из веток. Кровь бешено стучала в висках, выбивая оглушительную барабанную дробь. Неужели она спасена?  
Осторожный вздох – медленный выдох. И резкий, раздирающий уши, треск сломавшейся под тяжестью ветки. Неистово и истошно крича, Саша перевернулась в воздухе. Её вопль слился с мощным баритоном метели, уже отпевающей её бесславную кончину.

Тьма. Полная и беспросветная. Здесь нет времени. Здесь нет звуков. Саша почти не чувствовала тела. Это было похоже на ночной кошмар, когда грудную клетку сдавила страшная тяжесть, а вы не можете и вздохнуть. Собственное тело больше не подвластно вам: рука не шевельнётся, не нога, не затрепещут веки. Разум мечется в запертой клетке, словно пойманная птица – бьёт крыльями о прутья, молит о свободе, но всё без толку.  
И хочется, боже, как же хочется проснуться!  
Что произошло? Вот это, значит, конец? Такая она, эта смерть? Никаких райских садов и божественных охотничьих угодий или же адского пламени, в котором вечно горят грешники… Лишь бессмысленное Ничто. Безликое и необратимое – с ним нельзя бороться. Невозможно сопротивляться врагу, которого нет.

В её мозгу всё так же зудела мелодия, которую напевал Стросс. Монотонная, неизменная, она въедалась в разум и колотила маленьким жестяным молоточком по черепу.  
Там-там-там, тара-ра-ра-там…

Сквозь непроглядную тёмную пелену проступили воспоминания.  
Её родная деревня, спрятавшаяся в горной глуши от любопытных человеческих глаз. Небольшие кривоватые домики с замшелыми стенами, маленький болтливый горный ручей, делящий селение на две части, усталые женщины, вечно стирающие пожелтевшее ветхое бельё, сморщенные старики, чьи голоса надрывно дребезжали каждый раз, когда по вечерам они затягивали какую-нибудь заунывную историю, собирая вокруг себя немногих босоногих ребятишек, живших здесь.  
Она вспомнила своего отца. Грузный, широкий мужчина с гулким голосом. У него была жёсткая щетина, которая всегда колола и щекотала Сашу, когда он желал ей доброй ночи и перед сном скупо и как-то смущённо клевал её в щёку.  
Если бы она могла, она бы сейчас в голос заревела от тоски и стыда, что даже не попрощалась с ним, когда сбежала из дома в армию.

Лёгкие пронзило ледяным копьём. Саша резко распахнула глаза и тут же зажмурилась от ослепляющего яркого света. Она слышала голоса вокруг себя. Негромкие, словно приглушённые ватной подушкой, они беспокойно и испуганно что-то обсуждали, но слов было почти не разобрать.  
- Надо резать, - решительно сказал низковатый, хриплый от простуды голос. Обладатель более высокого тщетно пытался ему что-то доказать, старался в чём-то убедить.  
Саша, превозмогая боль, вновь открыла глаза. Теперь мир вокруг приобрёл ясные очертания. Она лежала на земле, окружённая сломанными ветками. К ней спиной сидел Стросс и как-то неправильно, почти истерично продолжал бубнить свою пресловутую мелодию. Чуть поодаль стояли Ханс и Бертольд, оживлённо споря. На командире отряда не было лица, и он только повторял «надо резать», а долговязый, почти в припадке паники, прикладывал все силы, чтобы переубедить его. Гретты нигде не было видно.

- Чего все так паникуют? – Вслух подумала Саша. Собственный голос прозвучал чудовищно неузнаваемо, и она пару раз откашлялась.  
Жестом Ханс остановил сбивчивую речь заикающегося Бертольда и невидящим взглядом уставился на Сашу.  
- Жива, - облегчённо всхлипнул девчачий голос прямо над ухом. Оказывается, всё это время Гретта сидела позади неё и поддерживала голову Саши.  
- Прости, прости, молю, прости меня, - причитала она. Гретта сорвалась на крик. - Я же не хотела, правда, это была просто шутка! Прости меня…  
- Да ладно тебе, - еле ворочающимся языком проговорила Саша. Ей до сих пор было сложно соображать, и она никак не могла понять, из-за чего же все так переполошились. - С кем не бывает. Со мной всё в порядке. Я сейчас встану, и мы пойдём дальше.  
От этих слов Гретта зарыдала пуще прежнего. Саша ощутила, как сильно затряслись у неё руки.

Сцепив зубы, она приподнялась на одном локте. И тут же рухнула обратно на руки Гретты, мечтая забыть то, что только что увидела.  
Её левая рука болталась безвольной плетью. Её страшный неправильный изгиб не хотел исчезать со внутреннего взора.  
Но было кое-что ещё, из-за чего кровь отхлынула от лица, а низ живота скрутило так, будто страшный зверь вцепился в него изогнутыми зазубренными когтями. Саша бессмысленно смотрела на маленький рваный кусочек серого неба, виднеющийся за шпилями елей. Она хотела утихомирить взбесившееся сердце, яростно бьющееся о грудную клетку, но у неё не получалось. Ободранные губы нелепо и неистово шептали молитвы. Нет, это всё неправда, несправедливо, так не должно быть!  
Ей удалось выжить четыре дня назад в этом проклятом лесу и не свихнуться, она упала с высоченной скалы и чудесным образом не отправилась к праотцам. И это всё ради того, чтобы сейчас, в самом конце этого чёртового похода, когда до казарм академии осталось всего несколько каких-то километров, умереть под веткой, спасшей ей жизнь при падении?!  
Тише, тише… боже, да почему Стросс не может просто заткнуться? Ошалевшие мысли плясали уродливый танец агонии под его мерзкую мелодию.  
Почему же они все медлят? Почему они просто не могут все взять и поднять эту ветку? Разве трое здоровенных парней не смогут сделать это?  
От шока Саша почти не ощущала боли, равно как и половину своего тела. Струя холодного пота побежала по её шее. А что если ей просто перебило позвоночник, и теперь она не сможет подняться на ноги? Может быть, именно поэтому её товарищи не спешат вызволять её из этой ловушки?

- Гретта, отойди, - прохрипел Ханс, опустившись на колени рядом с Сашей. В его стёртых в кровь пальцах, в которых застряло несколько свежих заноз, сверкнул острый походный нож. Значит, всё-таки пытались поднять ветку…  
Гретта непослушно замотала головой и завыла раненым зверем. Она всё гладила Сашу по спутанным волосам, как будто это могло как-то помочь или искупить её вину. Правой рукой она бережно утирала слёзы, которые сами собой катились у Саши из опухших глаз.  
- Прости, пожалуйста, прости…  
- Да можешь ты хоть иногда не мешать?! – разъярённо заорал Ханс и грубо толкнул сестру в снег. Гретта даже не стала подниматься – она только подтянула к себе тонкие ноги и, обхватив их руками, испуганно глядела на брата.  
- И меня ты тоже прости, - задыхаясь, сказал Ханс, глядя на онемевшую от ужаса Сашу. В его стальных глазах она увидела своё отражение. Жалкая, поверженная, она распласталась на снегу словно сломанная кукла. Исцарапанное лицо, грубый порез, тянущийся от середины щеки к подбородку – Саша не узнавала саму себя. Блуждающий взгляд потускневших глаз пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь спасительную соломинку.  
Ханс срезал лямки рюкзаков. Резко выдернул оставшиеся вещи из-под тела Саши и, схватив за шкирку не помнящую себя от страха Гретту, тяжело захромал прочь.  
Стросс даже не взглянул на неё и нетвёрдой походкой отправился вслед за командиром.  
Только высокая сгорбленная мрачная фигура не двигалась с места – Саша даже не заметила, как Бертольд сел на снег рядом с ней. Сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью, он заботливо взял её за здоровую руку. Непонимающе Саша уставилась на него. Бертольд молчал и лишь иногда медленно покачивался из стороны в сторону, сжимая ещё холодеющую ладонь.  
- Так вы… вы меня бросаете? – непослушными губами спросила она.  
Бертольд открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не нашёл подходящих слов. Рассеянно он прижал её ладонь к своей груди.

Понимание обрушилось на неё словно бурная горная река; оглушило жестокой и неприглядной правдой. Они ведь и правда оставляют её в лесу! Спасая свои жалкие шкуры, они просто избавились от балласта! Неудержимым раскалённым потоком ярость хлынула по телу Саши, оголив нервы и оживив всё её существо.  
- Вы меня бросаете?! – завопила она на Бертольда и с ненавистью вцепилась обломанными ногтями ему в ладонь. Парень в испуге отпрыгнул. А она всё продолжала кричать, безжалостно срывая до хрипа голосовые связки; металась, извивалась в конвульсиях под неподъёмной веткой и била искалеченной рукой по снегу.  
Бертольд надрывно всхлипнул и, сломя голову, бросился за остальной группой. Только на небольшом пригорке он остановился и последний раз обернулся на неё, после чего надвинул капюшон почти на глаза и исчез среди чёрных стволов деревьев.

Саша ещё несколько минут кричала, пока её голос сам собой не пропал, и из груди не стало вырваться жалкое свистящее сипение. Во рту появился гадкий солоноватый привкус крови. Сначала её прошиб озноб и тут же бросило в жар; раз кричать она больше не может, то и на подмогу позвать никого тоже не получится. В ней ещё теплилась надежда на то, что мимо могла бы проходить другая группа и спасти. Хотя кому нужна такая обуза?..

Несколько раз она жалобно позвала Бертольда: клялась, что больше никогда не будет клянчить у него конспекты и выпрашивать хлеб. Уговаривала вернуться, молила о прощении, но в ответ ей лишь насмешливо гудел ветер, а метель сыпала в воспалённые глаза горсти снега.

Саша вспомнила, как однажды на охоте она увидела угодившего в медвежий капкан волка. Зверь то выл, то скулил, то бешено метался. Его серая шерсть взмылилась, в золотых глазах блестело пламя отчаянного безумия и желания жить. Мощные челюсти волка сомкнулись на его собственной лапе, крепко застрявшей в ржавых зубах капкана. Дымящаяся тёмная кровь окропила зелёную траву, а он всё рвал и кромсал изувеченную конечность. Зверь скулил от нестерпимой боли, но продолжал грызть, пока не освободился из охотничьих тисков и, хромая на трёх оставшихся лапах, скрылся в лесной чаще.  
От безвыходности её ужасного положения, Саша согласна была и сама последовать примеру волка, да только откусить себе половину туловища было куда сложнее, чем одну только руку…

Обессиленная, содрогаясь от страха и усталости, она опустилась на снег. Последнее, на что она могла уповать, так это что сейчас из-за могучих деревьев вынырнет какая-нибудь заплутавшая группа и обязательно её спасёт. Люди же должны помогать друг другу, верно? Особенно в такие тяжёлые времена…  
Главное – не провалиться в сон и не лишиться чувств. Если сейчас, в кусачий мороз, щипавший её за нос и щёки, она уснёт, то, вероятно, уже больше никогда не увидит солнечный свет. 

Саша не могла сказать точно, сколько времени прошло. Час, два… а может куда больше? Она устала считать минуты. Всё, что имело сейчас значение – сводящая с ума боль. Саша множество раз пожалела о том, что в порыве ярости и безумия стала колотить рукой по промёрзлой земле. Невозможно было даже пошевелить кончиками пальцев – кисть как будто сунули в раскалённую печь.  
Смехотворные попытки освободиться самой вымотали её окончательно. Дрёма бесшумно подкралась к несчастной и обняла огромными мягкими лапами, замурлыкала что-то усыпляющее на ухо. Всё будет хорошо, надо лишь немного отдохнуть. Совсем чуточку, от этого ничего не будет – она только наберётся сил, даст отдохнуть горлу и, возможно, всё же сможет ещё раз позвать на помощь. Снег превратился в уютную подстилку из оленьей шкуры. Саша откинула назад голову и последний раз посмотрела на затухающее небо. Где-то наверху, в кронах хвойных деревьев, она услышала нежный посвист нескольких маленьких птичек. Рот растянулся в глупой и безмятежной улыбке. Дрёма ласково опустила ей веки, напевая смутно знакомую колыбельную, как будто вынырнувшую из самых далёких детских воспоминаний.

Ладонь здоровой руки больше не сжимала порванный воротник куртки. Не в силах больше бороться, Саша Брауз уснула.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночь

Она не верила в свою смерть. Она не верила в бесконечную чёрную ночь, поглотившую её, словно глубокий омут. Она не верила в заточенное лезвие косы Жнеца, занесённое над её шеей.

Голос выхватил её из объятий вод забвения - выволок на побережье её же сознания. Саша не могла понять, мужчине или женщине принадлежал голос. Смутно знакомый, она определённо слышала его раньше, он звал её то откуда-то издали, то оказывался совсем рядом и шёпотом называл её по имени. Так ласково уговаривал проснуться, звал за собой.

Ах, если бы всё было так просто! Она бы и сама с превеликой радостью давно пробудилась. Но отяжелевшие веки не смели даже чуть-чуть приподняться.

Голос стал тише. Он звал её уже жалобно, почти слезливо. Слова, подобно мелким несмелым волнам, слабо шурша, докатывались до её ушей и почти сразу же утихали, отчего Саша даже не могла толком разобрать их. В конце концов, голос смолк окончательно, и она вновь провалилась в мучительное беспамятство.

Осторожно запах костра и соломы коснулся её ноздрей. Саша резко распахнула глаза. Всё вокруг предстало перед ней так, будто она смотрела через мутное бутылочное стекло: тёмный деревянный потолок, горстки полусгнившей соломы, искажённое трепещущее оранжевое пламя и высокая фигура человека, обхватившего себя за плечи руками и сидящего к ней спиной. Саша попыталась приподняться, чтобы лучше разглядеть его, но тут же пожалела, так как невыносимая боль прошила её тело тысячью острейших спиц. Она захотела закричать, но изо рта вырвалось лишь невнятное глухое мычание.

Человек, до этого внимательно прислушивавшийся к каждому шороху, резко обернулся и быстро поднялся на ноги. Его смуглое обветренное лицо склонилось над Сашей. Тёмно-зелёные глаза беспокойно изучали её.

- А я уже не надеялся, - облегчённо вздохнул Бертхольд и слабо улыбнулся.

- Что… как? – язык распух, как от укуса осы, а мысли слиплись в нелепый грузный ком. Незрячими глазами она уставилась на Бертхольда, глупо раскрыв рот.

- Ты-то как? – спросил он и тут же осёкся. – Дурацкий вопрос – понятно же, что неважнецки.

Саша несколько раз моргнула и, когда изображение стало чётким, осторожно покрутила головой из стороны в сторону, осматривая помещение. Тёмный бревенчатый потолок покосился, стены, в которых отчётливо виднелись прорехи и дыры, законопаченные пучками соломы, страдальчески поскрипывали и вздыхали под натиском беспощадного ветра. Он гневно гудел, с разбега врезался в стены, с остервенением и ненавистью впивался в них незримыми холодными пальцами. Ветер был вне себя от ярости, что его добыча нашла укрытие.

На сером каменном полу полыхал костерок. Он задорно плясал на тлеющих поленьях, и в его шипении и потрескивании как будто слышалась насмешка над самой метелью, которая не могла добраться до него и бушевала снаружи. В неровном дребезжащем круге оранжевого света Саша увидела сумку Ханса, в которой должны были храниться медикаменты, и с которой он не расставался. Но ни его самого, ни Гретты, ни Стросса видно не было.

Судорожно Саша сглотнула гадкую тёплую слизь, скопившуюся в горле.

- А… а где все остальные? – спросила она Бертхольда. Тот нервно почесал выпуклую переносицу и молча посмотрел в глаза Саше внимательным испытывающим взглядом, будто прикидывал, какой же ответ устроит её больше всего. После минуты напряжённой тишины, он отвернулся и как-то прохладно ответил:

- Не здесь. Я не знаю, где они сейчас.

Неприятный мороз пробежал у Саши по спине. Она сама почти никогда не общалась с Бертхольдом – так, могла поздороваться с ним из вежливости или же просила его дать списать на уроке, - но она всегда слышала о нём как о человеке добросердечном, отзывчивом, хоть и несколько нелюдимом и скованном. И такой безразличный ответ её насторожил. Саша вновь неуклюже попыталась подняться, но Бертхольд сразу же её остановил.

- Нет-нет, ты лежи! – взволновано залепетал он, мягко укладывая её обратно на расстеленную солому, сверху которой была наброшена его меховая куртка. – Даже не думай сейчас двигаться. Твоя рука... - Бертхольд на мгновение зажмурился, - она… не в самом лучшем состоянии. Я смог наложить шину из того, что нашёл здесь, но, всё же, ты лучше лежи смирно и отдыхай.

На его голой шее виднелись четыре тёмно-фиолетовых, отливающих бордовым, пятна. Бертхольд перехватил Сашин испуганный взгляд и как бы невзначай почесал затылок, прикрыв синяки ладонью.

- Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что произошло. Почему мы здесь и… как… почему я не в лесу под той веткой? – множество вопросов вертелось у Саши в голове, отчего её черепная коробка трещала по швам. А тут ещё её желудок издал протяжное громкое урчание.

- Прости...- стыдливо пискнула Саша. Но Бертхольд лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, порылся в своём рюкзаке, грубо рассечённом острым ножом, и достал оттуда маленький свёрток – остатки вчерашнего ужина.

- Не стесняйся и ешь. Я сыт, - он вложил еду Саше в правую руку. Она немного недоверчиво и опасливо глянула на Бертхольда, будто он мог сейчас отобрать у неё вожделенную пищу, и сразу же запихнула кусок зайчатины себе в рот. Совесть давила и мучила её, но внезапно пробудившийся голод был страшнее. С задумчивым благоговением Бертхольд наблюдал, как Саша, чавкая и причмокивая, уничтожает его скромное угощение. Разделавшись с лапкой, она несмело напомнила о себе:

- Так ты, пожалуйста, всё же расскажи, - попросила Саша, разгрызя косточку и принимаясь высасывать тёмный желеобразный мозг.

Бертхольд поёжился, повёл плечами и, подтянув к себе длинные ноги, сильнее закутался в растянутый и изношенный серый свитер грубой вязки, местами покоцанный молью и неопрятно заштопанный нетерпеливой юношеской рукой. Он поднял высокий ворот и натянул его почти до носа. Притуплено уставившись на танцующее пламя, Бертхольд начал свой рассказ. Речь у него была глухая, тихая и сбивчивая. Он часто останавливался и подолгу молчал, нервно оттягивая колючий воротник и неопределённо поглаживал себя по затылку.

- Когда мы прошли около километра, я попросил Ханса дать мне лекарства или хотя бы пару бинтов и отпустить меня сходить за тобой. Он сразу стал кричать, орать, а я всё ничего не мог ему ответить. Потом я попросил ещё раз, пообещал, что помогу нести все оставшиеся вещи. Но он всё не соглашался, а Гретта ещё и рыдать начала. В общем… - Бертхольд замолк и потёр виски.

- Вы подрались, да? – догадалась Саша.

- Угу, - кивнул он. – Я… я просто сорвался, п-понимаешь? Я ведь не хотел ничего такого… Сначала ударил Ханса и повалил его на землю. Гретта как с катушек слетела и кинулась на меня с ножом. Я чудом увернулся – уже думал, что она мне его в спину всадит. А Стросс бросился наутёк, как только вся эта суматоха началась. Потом Ханс душить меня стал, - Бертхольд вновь дотронулся до своей шеи, - кричал что-то о том, что из-за меня все погибнут, что наш отряд и так обречён, трепыхаться нет смысла… Пока он болтал, мне удалось подловить момент и ударить его в грудь. Хватка ослабла, и я сумел вывернуться из-под него. Сорвал с него сумку с лекарствами и бросился бежать к тебе. Больше я никого из них не видел.

- Да уж... - только и смогла произнести Саша, - а, слушай, а как тебе удалось меня из-под ветки вытащить?

Бертхольд с сомнением на неё покосился.

- Ну, понимаешь, это довольно долгая история… я у себя в рюкзаке верёвку нашёл, в общем, э-э-э… Саша, я не думаю, что тебе это будет правда интересно слушать. И у тебя, наверняка, голова ужасно болит.

С этим она не могла не согласиться. Но несколько вопросов всё никак не давали ей покоя.

- Бертхольд, скажи, а… почему ты вообще спас меня? Мы-то с тобой и друзьями никогда не были вроде бы, а тут такой героический поступок ради меня.

- Ничего он не героический. Я не герой, а трус обычный, - ответил он.

- Какой же ты трус? – хмыкнула Саша. – Рисковал своей жизню, не испугался вернуться за мной, хотя я могла быть уже мертва. В тебе нет ни капли трусости!

- Ты не права, - совсем тихо проговорил он. Голос у него задрожал и он, запинаясь, продолжил: - я спас тебя не ради тебя, а ради себя. Просто, понимаешь ли… мне стало так страшно, что я просто больше не смогу видеть тебя каждое утро на построении, случайно здороваться с тобой. Не смогу больше никогда ненароком столкнуться в коридоре… Я... - тут он замолк и уткнулся носом в колени.

Саша была ошарашена таким признанием. Конечно, это не сравнится с её падением со скалы, но по ощущением довольно схоже. Не зная что и ответить, она выдавила из себя скупое «спасибо». Саше не нужно было даже смотреть на своего спасителя, чтобы понять, что сейчас вся кровь хлынула к его лицу, а на щеках расцвёл ярчайший смущённый румянец.

Оба молчали и не решались проронить и слова. Бертхольд нащупал рукой маленький уголёк и стал бездумно водить им по полу, чертя неровные круги и овалы. Саша всё так же лежала на его куртке и пыталась осмыслить услышанное верно. Может быть она просто неправильно истолковала и слишком преувеличила смысл его слов?

- Не желаешь накинуть куртку? Просто, мне кажется, тебя уже озноб прошиб, - взяла на себя смелость первой нарушить молчание Саша.

- Нет-нет, что ты! – замотал головой Бертхольд. - Мне совсем не холодно, правда.

Он врал, и Саша это чувствовала. Обветренная кожа Бертхольда приобрела нездоровый голубоватый оттенок. Дышал он прерывисто, а каждый выдох сопровождался тонким свистом.

- Знаешь, ты так забавно разговариваешь, - внезапно сказал он, обращаясь будто не к Саше, а к костру, с которого он всё так же не сводил глаз. – Так… странно. Чересчур вежливо. Да ты так говорила, даже когда тебя... - Бертхольд словно подавился собственными словами и вцепился в свои тёмные волосы пальцами, да так сильно, что костяшки у него побелели.

- Когда эти ублюдки сбросили тебя со скалы! Ты… ты же просто попросила их не переживать и не нервничать, будто виновата ты, а не они! – Бертхольд уже почти кричал. Покрасневшими глазами он жалостливо посмотрел на неё.

Саша, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, превозмогла боль и всё-таки села. Она молчала, потому даже сейчас чувствовала себя виноватой, хотя причин для этого не было.

- Пожалуйста, всё же надень куртку, - не смогла сказать ничего лучше она и здоровой рукой стянула её с себя. Оцепеневший, всё ещё смущённый, Бертхольд шмыгнул носом. В знак благодарности он кивнул и закутался в куртку.

Выдержав ещё одну неловкую паузу, Саша спросила:

- Слушай… а ты ведь знаешь, как нам добраться отсюда до казарм, верно?

Бертхольд молчал и даже не смотрел в её сторону.

С её губ сорвался нервный, напряжённый смешок, в котором прозвучали испуганные нотки.

- Бертхольд, ты же знаешь как нам вернуться, правда? – Саша повторила свой вопрос. В глубине её, где-то в животе, зашевелился и ощетинился зверёк, похожий на ежа. Он заворочался, коля её изнутри, заставляя сердце сжиматься и разжиматься с небывалой скоростью. Саша знала ответ наперёд.

Внезапно на неё навалилась страшная духота. Невыносимой тяжестью взгромоздилась на грудь, не давая сделать и вздоха. На затылке выступил липкий пот. Кровь больно пульсировала в висках. Тонкий, крошечный ручеёк, пробивавший себе дорогу сквозь камни, превратился в рычащий горный поток, подмявший под себя остатки Сашиного самообладания – паника захлестнула её.

Голова гудела, а уши заложило от низкого жужжания, словно мозг её воспалился, и из него наружу рвались трупные мухи. Птица-взгляд неистово металась от одной хлипкой стены к другой, билась в непрочную трухлявую дверь, очерчивал безумные круги по тёмному грязному сараю, который мог превратиться в могилу двух испуганных и голодных подростков.

Саша пошатнулась – у неё больше не было сил сидеть прямо. Голова закружилась, а в глазах зарябило, и она бы безвольно упала на пол, если бы Бертхольд её вовремя не подхватил. Теперь же она лежала, уткнувшись в его жёсткие колени, и хрипло скулила.

- Тише, тише, - негромко сказал Бертхольд, боязливо дотронувшись до её волос. Он не без смущения стал успокаивающе поглаживать её по голове. – Ты… ты не расстраивайся раньше времени, хорошо? Утром, когда будет светло, и мы немного отдохнём, я внимательно осмотрюсь и, уверен, мы сможем вернуться.

С грязных щёк Саши он утёр слёзы и вновь улыбнулся, хотя вид у него был самый подавленный, и было не похоже, что он сам верил в свои слова.

Приступ истерики стал стихать. Саша дышала неровно, воздух словно толчками выходил из неё. Зубы выбивали нервную дробь. Она слышала, как за стеной шипел ветер – теперь уже как-то довольно коварно. Охотник радовался тому, что зверьки угодили в его ловушку.

- Бертхольд, а можно тебя ещё кое о чём спросить? – губы у Саши онемели.

- Конечно.

- Ты не жалеешь, что спас меня? – сама того не осознавая, она крепко сжала его штанину.

Бертхольд медлил с ответом. Саша почувствовала, как всё его тело в миг напряглось, услышала как он сглотнул и шумно выдохнул.

- Я не знаю, - ответ был краток и предельно ясен.

Саша не держала на него зла за эту честность. И обиды тоже не ощутила. Её всё так же мучила вина и мысли о других курсантах, отправленных в поход, не давали ей покоя. Что же стало с Хансом, Греттой, Строссом? Может, они уже добрались до дома и сейчас греют косточки у уютного очага, прихлёбывая горячий бульон? Интересно, а как там Конни Спрингер - её лучший друг, - попавший по жребию в другой отряд? От всего сердца Саша желала, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо. И вновь она подумала о том, что же ждёт её саму, и паника, недавно отступившая, снова стала подбираться к ней, стягивая удавку судороги на горле.

- Бертхольд, не молчи, пожалуйста. Мне очень страшно. Прошу, скажи хоть что-нибудь – что угодно, но только говори, - взмолилась она. Ей жизненно важно было просто слышать человеческий голос, ощущать, что она не одна. Бертхольд опешил.

- Я... - он стал растеряно мямлить. - Ну… Знаешь, когда мы вернёмся, тебя сразу же отправят в лазарет и моментально поставят на ноги. И руку твою вылечат.

- Терпеть не могу лазарет, - горько усмехнулась Саша, - там дают ужасную еду. Так мало этой напасти, ведь прошлой зимой, когда Конни подхватил воспаление лёгких, мне даже не разрешили взять его порцию в столовой и отнести ему.

- Вот как... - откликнулся Бертхольд, - тогда… скажи, чего бы ты сейчас больше всего хотела на свете?

- Лосятины. Сочной жирной лосятины, - бесхитростно ответила она и почти заурчала от удовольствия. – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал её? Нечто потрясающее. Она словно хвоёй пропитана. А аромат-то какой…

Сквозь непрошеные едкие слёзы, Саша безостановочно рассказывала о своих гастрономических пристрастиях и предпочтениях, а Бертхольд послушно кивал в такт её речам, пока она вдруг резко не затихла.

Левую руку страшно саднило. Боль словно выжигала её кость, грызла её и кромсала зазубренными клыками. Саша почти до крови закусила губу, но терпела – хватит ей за сегодня уже плакать. Она перевернулась на правый бок, упёршись лбом в живот Бертхольда, и зарылась носом в пыльный свитер. Её спаситель весь аж затрясся и тихонько икнул:

- Т-ты это чего? – переведя дух, спросил он.

- Спать хочу, - просипела Саша сквозь зубы.

Полуопустив веки, она вдыхала запах Бертхольда, запоминая и изучая его, как собака изучает незнакомца, опасливо втягивая мокрым носом воздух. От него пахло потом и грязью, спёкшейся кровью, но сквозь эти запахи пробивался кисловатый и терпкий аромат пожелтевших старых страниц и лампового масла. Но ко всему этому примешивался ещё один, почти неуловимый, неизведанный и какой-то тревожный солоноватый привкус. Саша совсем не могла определить, что это такое.

Еле слышно, приглушённо Бертхольд запел. Неумело, неправильно. Он то брал слишком высоко, то наоборот – излишне низко. Но Саше нравилось слушать его немного надрывный, но уже не мальчишеский голос, убаюкивающий и умиротворяющий, хоть и в каждом его слове были отзвуки невыразимой тоски.

Бертхольд пел какую-то незатейливую песенку про беспечную пастушку, уснувшую в знойный полдень под тенью ветвистого клёна. Она проснулась лишь к ужину и обнаружила, что все её овцы разбрелись в разные стороны. И бедняжка отправилась их искать по полям, лугам и рощицам.

Не переставая, уже бездумно, он всё так же гладил её по голове и перебирал пальцами засаленные спутанные волосы. Саша отметила, что ладони у него были необычайно мягкие, тёплые и гладкие, когда её же все были покрыты мозолями, ссадинами и глубокими порезами. Невольно ей стало даже чуточку завидно.

С каждым его утешающим и нежным прикосновением боль покидала её тело, дыхание становилось всё ровнее и спокойнее, а сердце умерило свой пыл. Голос Бертхольда уводил её далеко-далеко от зимней стужи, безжалостной хищной чащи на сочные поля, где под тёплым солнцем едва колышутся на ветру пунцовые головки клевера и рваные зонтики фиолетовых васильков. Туда, где топчет босыми ногами колючую траву нерадивая пастушка, протяжно кличущая своих пропавших овец. В воздухе парит упитанный мохнатый шмель, а из леса тянет пьянящим и дурманящим ароматом болотного багульника…

Остекленевшим взглядом Саша смотрела на жалкие облачка пара, вырывавшиеся у неё изо рта. Костёр давно погас. Бертхольд куда-то бесследно исчез, оставив её одну лежать посреди стынущего сарая. А снаружи творился конец света.

Деревья истошно кричали, когда неведомая ужасающая сила ломала их могучие древние тела, подобно простым щепкам, выворачивая их кривые корни из каменной мёрзлой почвы. Вопль передавался от одного исполина к другому, наполняя лесную чащу ужасающей симфонией агонии, от которой замирало сердце; живот скручивало жгутом, а барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть и молили прекратить эту пытку. Шум ветра заглушил взрыв тысячи крыльев и клёкот птиц одновременно взмывших в чёрное небо. Саша услышала, как за стеной пронеслась стая волков, поджав хвосты. Животные в панике взвизгивали, рычали и проваливались в снег.

И вдруг всё прекратилось. Так же внезапно, как и началось. В ужасе оцепеневший лес ждал нового удара, которого не последовало.

Опираясь на правую руку, Саша поднялась. Она наклонила голову сначала на один бок, затем на другой, вникая в неправдоподобную мёртвую тишину, погрёбшую под собой весь мир. Саша принюхалась: даже сюда, сквозь стены, проникал едкий запах прозрачной крови, сочившейся из рваных ран деревьев.

Тонкие волоски на шее встали дыбом, а ладони покрылись холодным потом, потому что отчётливо услышала, как некто большой привалился к двери, отчего та страдальчески заскрипела. Кто-то за стеной тяжело дышал, словно после очень долгого и изматывающего бега. Саша нащупала под курткой, на поясе, свой охотничий нож. Поудобнее перехватив его рукоятку из бересты, она, дрожа как осиновый лист на ветру, приняла боевую стойку, готовая вспороть блестящим изогнутым оружием глотку монстру, притаившемуся снаружи. Бесшумно, пусть каждый шаг отвечал болью во всём теле, она двинулась вперёд.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и заржавевшие петли противно заскрежетали. Остолбеневшая Саша так и осталась стоять посреди сарая, в который с визгом ворвался ветер.

Привалившись к дверному косяку, держась за резко вздымающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, на неё смотрел Бертхольд, настолько бледный, будто сам был вылеплен из снега. Кровь, хлеставшая у него из носа, стекала по приоткрытым губам, судорожно и жадно хватавшим воздух, и капала с подбородка на куртку, сползшую у него с одного плеча. Саша видела, как явно дрожали его согнутые колени.

- Бежим отсюда, - простонал Бертхольд.

Она даже не успела раскрыть рта, как он её почти выволок под ночное небо. То, что предстало перед её глазами, заставило усомниться Сашу в реальности происходящего. Всё это был бредовый, очень странный сон, от которого она не могла пробудиться. Ни одно живое создание не могло сотворить такого!

От опушки, на которой доживала свои последние дни заброшенная ветхая охотничья сторожка с пристройкой сарая, тянулась широкая тропа из поваленных гигантских деревьев. Неистовая сила просто смела лесных исполинов. В некоторых местах снег исчез, будто его выпарили, и оголил чёрное тело спящей земли.

Бертхольд потянул Сашу за собой, но она не смела и двинуться, упёршись слабыми ногами. Широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражался первобытный страх, он уставился на неё.

- Да ты жить вообще хочешь или нет?! – внезапно вскричал он и, схватив за руку, с силой потащил за собой. – Захотела быть сожранной?

- С-сожраной? – недоумевая, переспросила Саша. Она больше не упиралась и покорно следовала за Бертхольдом, переставляя ноги настолько быстро, насколько ей позволяла сковывающая боль, опутавшая её раскалёнными цепями.

- Гигант. Девиант, – надтреснутым голосом ответил он. – Я вышел ночью посмотреть, не разогнал ли ветер тучи. Надеялся, что по звёздам мы смогли бы выбраться отсюда. Отошёл на несколько метров, и тут началось… Тварь, видимо, с ума сошла, и стала бросаться на деревья, ломать их, даже на меня внимания не обратила…

Дальнейший рассказ Саша не слышала – он просто потонул в её внутреннем вопле. Гигант, отвратный монстр, бессознательный кусок мяса, движимый лишь необузданным желанием раздирать, кромсать и жрать человеческую плоть, внутри Стен. В этом самом лесу.

Бертхольд всё говорил, быстро тараторил заплетающимся языком – он вот-вот сорвался бы. Саша не слушала его, лишь сильнее прижималась к его телу, ища защиты.

В нос ворвался омерзительный смрад. Запах разлагающейся плоти, тления, нечистот и смерти. Тварь была здесь. Саша никогда не видела гигантов собственными глазами, но прекрасно представляла их по рассказам тех несчастных, в чьей памяти был выжжен образ этих чудовищ. Огромные, по нескольку метров ростом, до тошноты похожие на людей, абсолютно голые, без признаков пола, изуродованные неправильными пропорциями, словно слепленные скульптором-психопатом.

Вонь усилилась и стала просто невозможной. Ноги Саши подломились, и она упала на колени, одной рукой всё ещё цепляясь за куртку Бертхольда. Её всю скрутило и вывернуло на снег. Ей не хватало воздуха, она хотела хоть немного вздохнуть, но вместо этого её снова и снова рвало. Бертхольд боялся дотронуться до неё и, всхлипывая, пытался стереть рукавом неостанавливающуюся кровь, но лишь размазал её по лицу.

Обожжённое рвотой горло болело, но желудок Саши был полностью опустошён, и её ломало лишь в беззвучных спазмах. Отдышавшись, она наконец оглянулась по сторонам, чтобы понять, куда именно её затащил Бертхольд. Она находилась посреди той самой тропы, проложенной гигантом. Саша захотела закричать на своего спасителя, ведущего её прямо в пасть чудовища, но сил у неё совершенно не оставалось. Она даже не сопротивлялась, когда Бертхольд помог ей встать и снова уверенно повёл за собой вперёд по дороге.

- Саша, послушай, я видел, как гигант ушёл в другую сторону. Он не вернётся. А у нас теперь есть шанс выбраться из этой чащи, - попытался подбодрить её Бертхольд, но в его словах звучало сомнение и тревога. Неожиданно он остановился, не смея сделать и шага, и зажал рот ладонью. Его лицо исказила гримаса немого крика.

Саша услышала оглушительный треск, словно что-то огромное продиралось сквозь густой лес, ломая всё на своём пути. Оно стремительно приближалось, раскрывало смердящую пасть, всасывало ноздрями запах двух окаменевших от ужаса неизбежной смерти человечков.

Вот его мускулистые руки с хрустом сломали две щупленькие берёзки, ступни взметнули в воздух комья грязного снега в перемешку с землёй. Оно всё ближе, оставалось всего несколько метров, и вот-вот безразличный холодный свет луны, выглянувшей из-за куцой тучи, выхватит из темноты его большущую морду с отсутствующим выражением и разинутой зубастой пастью, из которой стекает густая слюна.

Интересно, кого же оно сожрёт первым? Наверное, Бертхольда. Он намного больше и аппетитнее костлявой Саши, к тому же ещё может убежать, а терять такой лакомый кусочек просто непростительно. Оно схватит его одной своей рукой и начнёт медленно, с наслаждением, отрывать по одной конечности, упиваясь его мучительной кончиной. А потом, на закуску, кинет в своё безразмерное брюхо, и Сашу, у которой не останется ни сил, ни воли к жизни. А может, этот гигант настолько огромен, что просто проглотит их обоих разом.

Ближе, ещё ближе. Оно уже находится от них на расстоянии одного прыжка, но всё ещё не показалось на глаза. Вот, последний рывок. Саша зажмурилась и вся приросла к Бертхольду.

Монстр вылетел из чащи.

Чёрный, огромный, косматый, с вылезающими клочьями свалявшейся шерсти. Глаза, налитые кровавым бешенством, были видны даже в почти непроглядной ночной темноте. Утробно ревущий, извергающий струи густого пара из широких раздувающихся ноздрей, он пронёсся мимо них, разнеся в щепки тонкие деревца, преградившие дорогу своими мощными рогами.

Это не был гигант. Всего лишь перепуганный до смерти лось.

Бертхольд и Саша так и стояли, вцепившись в друг друга, глядя вслед уносящейся с грохотом в бескраюйнюю темноту лесной громадине. Когда лосиное пыхтение стихло совсем, Бертхольд, заикаясь, сказал:

- Я-я-я же г-говорил, что з-здесь безопасно, – он неспешно двинулся вперёд, придерживая одной рукой обмякшую Сашу, еле перебиравшую ногами по вязкому снегу, а другой зажимая кровоточащий нос.

- Так, что, произошло с тобой и твоим носом? – наконец-то спросила она. – Знаешь, выглядит просто ужасно.

- А, это... - Бертхольд рассеяно отвёл взгляд. – Говорю же, я как гиганта завидел, сразу же бросился бежать. Ну, и врезался в дерево на полном ходу, а потом скатился в овраг. Думаю, это меня и спасло – иначе бы гигант заметил меня.

- Сильно болит? Кровь у тебя давно уже не останавливается.

- Нет-нет, ничего. Знаешь, даже если я его сломал, то более кривым он всё равно не станет, - вяло попытался отшутиться он. Но не увидев и тени улыбки на изнурённом лице обычно заводной и смешливой Саши, потупился и умолк.

Грузные тучи стали лениво расползаться, освобождая от своего гнёта ещё тёмное предрассветное небо. Тропа, прорубленная гигантом в сплошной стене леса, кончилась, и Бертхольду с Сашей оставалось лишь упорно идти вперёд, натыкаясь на редеющие деревья подобно незрячим щенкам, по колено увязая в никем не тронутом снегу. Где-то в вышине пронзительно засвистела пичуга, знаменуя начало нового дня и прогоняя ужасы былой ночи. Её утреннее приветствие подхватила другая птица, передав этот клич следующей, пока вся, немая до этого момента, чаща не наполнилась их жизнеутверждающим разноголосьем.

За решёткой чёрных стволов блеснула холодная изумрудная полоска рассвета. Саша первая заметила её и из последних сил припустила вперёд. Дерево, дерево, ещё дерево и…

Необозримое и необхватное дремлющее поле, укутанное белым колючим одеялом. И далеко впереди, почти незаметно, приветливо и радушно мерцали оранжевые искорки-окошки человеческого жилья.


End file.
